


Harem

by Batharem



Series: Batharem Omegaverse Week [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Harem, Harems, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batharem/pseuds/Batharem
Summary: Be good for him. Gain is favour if you can. You’re better than the two commoners he took in before you.That’s what Tim’s parents had told him as they helped pack his bag for him to move in with Bruce as another omega for his harem. Dick finally pregnant, and there being talk about Bruce wanting another to keep him occupied for the pregnancy.(Or I try and make a more historically accurate harem verse... that is also omegaverse)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batharem Omegaverse Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681150
Comments: 19
Kudos: 142
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I call this: I tried to make a haremverse that was more historically accurate and then Dick demanded he still be allowed to be a social-butterfly so it’s only mostly-historically accurate. 
> 
> So while the other haremverse is for gratuitous porn this one is for gratuitous aesthetics. And also omegaverse. It's also just going to be a ficlet collection instead of a on-going fic with long-game plot.

_Be good for him. Gain is favour if you can. You’re better than the two commoners he took in before you._

That’s what Tim’s parents had told him as they helped pack his bag for him to move in with Bruce as another omega for his harem. Dick finally pregnant, and there being talk about Bruce wanting another to keep him occupied for the pregnancy.

The thing is though – Tim liked the previous two omegas Bruce had taken in.

And he hopes he can live up to the standard they set.

Well, if he doesn’t at least he should have access to the Wayne library to fill his days with. That thought consoles Tim as he waits outside the Wayne manor where his parents dropped him off.

It’s cold. Sure, Tim’s wearing a coat but he’s not wearing all that much under it – his parents dressing him in what they considered the most appealing outfit to impress Bruce Wayne. Tim doesn’t know if he agrees with their decision – he’d seen how Dick and Jason had been dressed and he doesn’t know if a revealing black number lines up with the normally bright and formfitting but covering outfits Bruce’s omegas tend to be seen in.

The door opens and Alfred – Bruce’s butler and only staff – opens the door.

“Master Drake, I’m sorry to leave you out here like that but I didn’t expect you until this afternoon,” Alfred says, his face set in a frown.

“It’s fine.” Tim’s parents had gotten him up and ready as quickly as they could. Still standing out in the cold outside of Wayne manor hadn’t been how he had intended to start his time as a part of Bruce’s harem.

“Well don’t just stand there come in, come in,” Alfred says hurrying Tim inside the manor. “You’ll warm up much faster in here.”

The heater in the manor is warm and Tim almost feels hot from how accustomed his body had started to become to the cold of the outside world. He quickly strips off his jacket to let the heat sink into his skin.

“As appealing as that outfit is I’m sure you would like something more covering,” Alfred says and Tim remembers what he was wearing underneath it.

“Uh, yes, if you wouldn’t mind.”

“I’ll go organise is now,” Alfred says but is beaten by Dick all but running into the room.

“Is Tim here?” is Dick’s first question. And Tim hasn’t seen him since the pregnancy announcement – he looks comfortable in his baggy clothing, although they mean Tim can’t see any bump on him. Not that he doubts the pregnancy.

“Yes, he is,” Alfred replies unfazed. “But you shouldn’t be outside the harem without Master Bruce accompanying you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dick says, “it’s not like there’s anyone else around to see – and don’t say Tim because he’s one of us now so doesn’t count.”

“Well then you can make yourself useful and go find Master Tim some more suitable clothes while I bring his stuff in,” Alfred says.

“I can do it myself-“ There’s no need for Alfred to lug in Tim’s suitcase when Tim is perfectly capable.

“It’s fine,” Alfred says, “you go ahead and select a room and I’ll bring the luggage through.”

“If you’re sure-“

“I am.”

“Come on Tim,” Dick says. “I’ll show you around.”

“To the harem please Master Dick,” Alfred says.

“I know Alfred,” Dick calls back before lowering his voice so only Tim can here, “then I’ll show you the rest of the manor.”

“I don’t know if we should-“ An owned omega’s place is within the harem. Not wondering around their alpha’s house.

“Bruce lets us roam as we please when there’s no visitors around,” Dick says with a flashed smile back at Tim. “Alfred just worries.”

Dick takes a sharp left before reaching a set or ornate doors that clearly mark the boundary of the harem. He tosses them open with little regard.

Even the main room of the harem is huge and Tim doesn’t know why Dick feels the need for free-reign of the entire manor in comparison.

“So, yeah, this place is a little emptier than it was designed for,” Dick says as they walk in, because it’s clearly designed for a lot more members than 3. “But that means there’s a lot of rooms to pick your favourite from. I’d suggest choosing one in the left-wing though – that’s where mine is. It’ll make it feel a bit less lonely.”

“Alright.” The logic is solid enough and there are certainly enough rooms for Tim to choose from in that wing.

Dick has already taken the largest and Tim suddenly finds himself remembering his parents’ instruction for him to beat Dick out of Bruce’s favour. Maybe if he does he will get that room instead.

He doesn’t need it though – there are other rooms in that wing alone plenty big enough for Tim. And honestly if he really wanted he could probably claim two. It’s not like there’s anyone else to fill them all.

“Can I have this one?” Tim asks in what is probably the third next biggest room. The window in it has the nicer view though and there’s a nook in the corner of it that Tim can use to study in.

“’course,” Dick says, leaning against the doorway. “Alfred should be bringing your stuff in by now so I guess I’ll let you set it up – tell me once you’re finished and I’ll show you around the manor. Bruce will be home tonight by dinner so you can be formally introduced to him then.”

“Thanks.” Dick should have every right to be mean to Tim. It’s not like he’d be stupid enough not to realise the real reason the Drake’s gifted Bruce their only omega son. Dick should be jealously defending his position as Bruce’s favourite against the interloper – but instead he seems to be doing everything he can to make Tim feel welcome.

Tim hopes he can make it up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two ways you can read Oliver being over the top about telling everyone how he got Roy pregnant first heat - either honest him being an overly proud loud-mouth, or him playing that up to hide the fact that Lian is not his.

“Hey Bruce,” Dick says, leaning over Bruce’s shoulders in his study.

“Hm?” Bruce asks, not even looking up from his work.

“I thought I’d let you know before I get my blood-test done next time we see the doctor,” Dick says, dangling a piece of plastic in front of Bruce’s face and Bruce almost bats it away before he realises what it is.

A pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

Dick is pregnant.

Bruce can already hear Oliver telling him it’s about time.

“Are you sure?” Bruce has to ask.

“Well how accurate are these things supposed to be?” Dick says.

“In theory 100%.” In practice, well, there were always cases of people claiming they got a positive but didn’t end up pregnant. According to the literature those were supposedly very early miscarriages.

“Then, yeah, pretty sure,” Dick says, nuzzling against Bruce’s cheek. And he doesn’t smell any different but pregnancy hormones apparently take nearly a month before they start to effect pheromones.

Still.

“I should move up your doctor’s appointment.”

Dick hums in agreement.

“You know once the doctor confirms it it won’t stay secret for long,” Dick says.

“Who says I want to keep it secret?” Sure Bruce normally is a fairly private man. And sure he isn’t about to be announcing it to everyone he meets. But he has no want to keep it a massive secret either.

* * *

“The Drake’s are giving me their omega son,” Bruce says as Dick and Jason play cards next to him in the main dining room. “Timothy.”

Dick remembers him – he had met him a few times at the gala’s he attended with Bruce. Tim was a sweet omega, if a little shy seeming.

“I’m only two months pregnant and you’re already trying to replace me,” Dick jokes, causing Jason to snort.

“That’s not- They offered-“ Bruce sputters which is exactly what Dick wanted from him.

“Come on Dick – you know he can’t help himself when it comes to darkhaired male omegas,” Jason says, leaning back against his chair. “If he had his way he’d have every one of them in Gotham. Harem’s probably big enough to contain them all as well.”

“Jason,” Bruce snaps but it’s an empty chastisement as they all know.

“It would look bad if I didn’t accept,” Bruce mutters as if he is ashamed of his decision. And he’s probably right – taking in both Dick and Jason had ruffled some feathers. If he had refused the omega of another powerful Gotham family than people would probably start getting really unhappy.

“We’re just joking Bruce,” Dick says. “I’m sure Tim will fit in just fine.”

“Just so long as he doesn’t think himself deserving of special treatment just ‘cause he’s got the better bloodline,” Jason says, “’cause I’m not putting up with any dumb harem-politics.”

Bruce’s face twists in a way that Dick knows means he’s already considered it. And who wouldn’t? Tim comes from a better bloodline than Dick or Jason, in theory any children he produces should be higher considered than either Dick or Jason’s. It is entirely possibly that why the Drakes had offered their son over was for the possible in with the Wayne power.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine Bruce,” Dick says, because the Tim he remembers from gala’s isn’t like that. If anything he’d seem interested in the life lessons Dick and Jason had learned.

* * *

“So, uh, can I ask you something?” Tim asks, sitting next to Dick in the harem that they’re actually locked in for once. Bruce having visitors over – the kind that would frown upon his omegas joining in on the conversation.

“Sure.”

“How does it feel – being pregnant?” Tim’s sure it’s an odd question to ask but he’s curious.

“Currently it doesn’t feel like much,” Dick says. “I mean sure my stomach’s starting to grow and some foods turn it but it’s mostly the lifestyle changes. Not being able to go to galas sucks. However I can seem to get Bruce to agree to things easier. Not that he lets me out of this house anymore.”

“It’s for your own safety.” It’s dangerous to allow omegas out of the harems generally. Now that Dick’s pregnant the risk is just too unacceptable.

“Everyone keeps telling me that,” Dick says, “it’s fine though – if I’m not allowed out I’ll convince Bruce to bring company here.”

* * *

“Damn, you are pregnant,” Roy says as he gives Dick a hug. He’s joined Oliver for a visit to Bruce because Dick being pregnant means Bruce will put up with Oliver Queen for him to spend time with Roy.

“Am I already showing that much already?” Dick didn’t think he looked that big – sure he was clearly pregnant but not _that_ pregnant.

“Nah, I just didn’t believe Oliver when he told me, said I’d believe it when I saw it,” Roy says. “Guess I’m gonna’ owe him that lay after all.”

“You shouldn’t keep making bets with him like that.” As much as Bruce and Dick had their disagreements they never seemed to be as bad as Roy’s and Oliver’s were at times. And it never sat right on Dick that Oliver had sex as his default reward whenever he made bets with Roy.

“You know I don’t actually mind that much, just can’t make it too easy on him after Lian you know. His ego would be unbearable,” Roy says because Oliver made damn sure everyone knew he got Roy knocked up his first heat with him. “But enough about me – how’s Bruce doing with it all. Infuriatingly smug?”

“He’s-“ proud. There’s no doubting that. But that was to be expected considering this was his first child. But he had also forced Dick to see the doctor twice as much as really was necessary considering it had been judged a low-risk pregnancy. “Bruce.”

“Right- annoyingly anal-retentive.”

“He wouldn’t be Bruce if he wasn’t.” And as much as it drives Dick up the walls at times he also doesn’t think he’d want any other alpha to do this with.

* * *

“Everyone this is Stephanie,” Bruce says, gesturing to his newest omega acquisition.

“She’s-“ Tim starts, because while he didn’t believe Jason’s theory about Bruce having a fetish for dark-haired male omegas Stephanie is about the exact opposite to them in nearly every way.

“ _Blonde,”_ Jason finishes. Which wasn’t exactly where Tim would have started in the differences between Stephanie and them.

“Well, I feel so welcome,” Stephanie says with a roll of her eyes. “Don’t worry I’m not here to challenge any of your for top spot – honestly I think I’m just here to help keep this place clean.”

“That’s not why I took you in,” Bruce says, the frown on his face deepening, “but yes, having more hands to help look after this place would be good. Especially considering Dick is currently unable to help much.”

“I’m not completely useless,” Dick protests, despite the fact he’s the only one sitting, his hand resting on his now 6 month pregnant stomach. “I can still help.”

“You need to rest for the baby’s health,” Bruce immediately responds and Tim and Jason have had to watch that argument play out so many times now. Dick going stir-crazy with the pregnancy and Bruce determined to try and keep him as still as possible out of concern and doctor’s orders.

“I am resting,” Dick says, “plenty.”

“Not nearly enough,” Bruce says and yep the argument is on.

“Hey Steph, is it cool if I call you Steph, you regretting joining us now?” Jason asks as Dick and Bruce quickly devolve into argument about how much activity Dick should be doing while pregnant.

* * *

“How are you feeling?” Tim asks as he brings Dick over the tea the older omega had requested.

“Pregnant,” Dick responds, sitting up to accept the tea. “So very pregnant.”

“Only a month to go,” Tim says.

“I know,” Dick says with a sigh, “and I know I sound so whiny right now but I feel so big. And I haven’t had a good night’s sleep in three months.”

“You don’t sound whiny.” Tim isn’t going to say he gets it because he hasn’t exactly been pregnant before himself but he’s watched Dick’s waddle go from a slight thing to reducing him to a slow pace everywhere he goes.

“And I’m not saying being pregnant isn’t wonderful, because it is,” Dick continues, so Tim settles in next to him because there’s no point trying to interrupt him. “But I’m so big and I just want to meet them. Also my hormones are making me so emotional and I don’t know if breaking into tears at the drop of a hat is making it easier or harder to get Bruce to agree to things.”

Going by how often the Queen’s had been visiting of late and how pained Bruce looked over every lunch with Oliver Tim was going to say easier. To be fair though Tim hadn’t seen what it was like before Dick was pregnant to know how much of an increase it was.

“You aren’t worried about the birth?” Tim’s pretty sure he would be.

“Nah, I mean yeah,” Dick says. “Of course I’m worried – but I also know Bruce is paying for the best midwife and everyone seems to be in agreement that it should be a pretty standard birth.”

“Bruce still seems worried.” Even Steph had picked up on just how on edge Bruce was about the upcoming birth.

“Apparently that’s to be expected,” Dick says.

* * *

“Bruce you need to wake up,” Stephanie says, gently shaking Bruce-fucking-Wayne because she somehow drew the short-straw and was nominated the one to go inform him.

“What!?” Bruce says literally jumping awake and _damn it_ if Jason has just sent her up there to get a scare she was going to kill him! “What’s happened!? Has someone broken in?”

“No, no, nothing that bad,” Stephanie reassures. “Dick’s water’s just broken.”

“What!?” Somehow Bruce sounds even more panicked at it. And damn it looks like Stephanie owes Jason a blowjob now – that’s what she gets for making a bet with someone who had been one of Bruce’s omegas for years instead of Stephanie’s months. “Is he okay? Has the doctor arrived yet?”

Well now Stephanie all the more understands why Alfred and Dick decided to hold off telling Bruce about the contractions until now. He’d have already driven them all insane if he was like this for the last half a day.

“Dick’s fine.” Well as fine as one should expect considering he’s in labour – they’ve made sure he’s as comfortable as he can be and entertained between the contractions. “And the midwife won’t arrive until his contractions get closer.”

“Why not? I’m paying them enough they should be here already,” Bruce says, well more demands. Not that Stephanie is entirely sure what she’s supposed to do about it? Alfred had already contacted them and they had simply said it wasn’t worth it for them to come until Dick was closer to giving birth seeing he could still be a full day off.

“You can call them and tell them that than,” Stephanie says because, hey, maybe they will listen to Bruce Wayne over his butler.

Bruce doesn’t seem to be listening all that much to her. Rushing around the room to grab his dressing gown before racing out into the hallway. Stephanie has no choice but to follow really. Although she doesn’t know why Bruce is in such a hurry seeing there’s still hours off before the baby is born and he needs to have it presented to him.

She quickly figures out he doesn’t plan on just waiting in the main living room when he heads into the harem. And, well, she had figured him an alpha that didn’t follow the expectations of him much.

“Dick,” Bruce says once he reaches the birthing suite of the harem.

“Hi Bruce,” Dick says from his centre of a nest of bedding, looking not at all surprised Bruce is there.

Jason doesn’t either – shooting Stephanie a look that is clearly him knowing he won the bet which, yeah yeah, Stephanie will give him his winnings later.

“How are you feeling?” Bruce asks Dick.

“I’m fine,” Dick says, resting his hands on his massive stomach. “As comfortable as I can be and just waiting for things to progress right now.”

“Are you sure?” Bruce’s eyes dart around Dick’s form and Stephanie doesn’t know what he’s looking for. Dick took a bath after his waters broke and then nested up until the midwife comes and has him transfer to the birthing stool.

“Yes,” Dick says with a laugh. “You worry too much.”

Bruce’s face twists no doubt in disagreement but before he can get a word out Alfred returns from helping Tim bring Dick’s bedding to the laundry to be washed. Probably by Stephanie because, you know, most recent member means drawing the short-straw for everything.

“Master Bruce – you shouldn’t be here,” Alfred says because alphas aren’t actually supposed to concern themselves with childbirth and instead just wait for the child to be brought to them after.

“Any news from the midwife?” Bruce asks instead of responding.

“Once Richard’s contractions get closer they shall arrive,” Alfred says and Bruce’s face twists in displeasure about it.

“I think I might give them a ring myself,” Bruce says, leaning over to give Dick a soft kiss on the forehead before he goes.

* * *

“Damn Dick those night-time feedings look like they’ve taken it out of you,” Jason says because Dick, quite frankly, looks like shit.

“I’m fine,” Dick says with a yawn as Thomas nurses from him. “Just adjusting.”

“Sure – after he’s done eating you’re giving him to me and taking a nap.”

“Jason, I’m fine-“

“Nope, don’t make me get Bruce.” There is no way Bruce won’t be forcing Dick to take a nap if he sees him right now. And Dick likely knowns that seeing he’s avoiding leaving the harem to the main house as much as possible.

Dick stares at Jason like he’s going to be able to convince him to back down. Although the effect is slightly ruined by the clear bags under Dick’s eyes as he does it. Jason just stares back, because, nope, Dick is going to have a rest – he needs it.

“Alright, fine,” Dick says. “But only for a little.”

“I’ll wake you up when he needs feeding again,” Jason promises – because it’s not like any of the rest of them could do that seeing only Dick is lactating. Should give him a couple of hours of rest at least though.

And hopefully Bruce doesn’t get any ideas about having any more kids until Thomas is a bit older.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr's Batharem if you want to talk about this or... the other harem fic (or any of my others).


End file.
